A Misadventure in Babysitting
by Phantom Dennis
Summary: AU. Willow babysits Oz's cousin.


A MISADVENTURE IN BABYSITTING by Phantom Dennis  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: BtVS is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutatnt Enemy and 20th Century Fox. As far as I know the Sandbar only exists in my imagination.  
  
CONTINUITY: Takes place betwen Innocence and Phases. AU  
  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Devon. "I've been working on landing this gig for months and you have to bail out now, so you can babysit."  
  
"It's my cousin. Wasn't the gig was supposed to be on the 4th."  
  
"Yeah but the band that was supposed to play on the 3rd canceled out. I mean we're talking golden opportunity here. 2 straignt days. Look man, you cannot let me down. Why can't they get a sitter? Maybe Emilene."  
  
"No. Definitely not Emilene. They're still trying to clean the stain from the last time she babysitted for them. If they're going to get a stranger to babysit, they'll want someone reliable."  
---  
"OK, Buffy. BASIC is a really simple language. I'm sure you've learned it before. I'll give you a few sample commands and you tell me what they mean. This a basically refresher.  
  
"NEW"  
  
"Everything gets wiped out. A complete blank slate. All that's left is an empty shell that couldn't care less."  
  
"OK, RUN"  
  
"You can't run. There's nowhere to run."  
  
"Buffy, stop projecting."  
  
"Sorry, I do know this though. I mean I had one of those Commodore computers when I was young and some programming books. I remember trying to type in Games from Computer magazines.  
  
"Yeah, the days before scanners. So what happened to this semi-computer literacy?   
  
"Well I got a modem and joined this service called Q-Link."  
  
"Oh, the predecessor to AOL."  
  
"When my parents realized how much I was spending each month, They decided that it would be cheaper to just get me an NES. Of course by that time, I decided there were more important things than videogames, like cheerleading and boys."  
  
"I remember something like that only it was with Compuserve. Fortunately, I was able to find a free BBSs so my parents didn't take away my Hayes Modem. OK, you know the basics of BASIC. Are you ready for Visual BASIC."  
  
"Probably not." Just then the phone started ringing.   
  
"Who'd be calling at this hour?" asked Willow as she went for the phone.  
  
"Wait Willow, let it ring a couple times."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A girl shouldn't appear too eager."  
  
"You can't think it's a boy."  
  
"Stranger things have happened. Now pick up."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello Willow," came the voice on the other end.  
  
"Oz?" Willow watched nervously as Buffy gave her a thumbs up sign.  
  
"Devon booked the Dingoes at the Sandbar on the 3rd and 4th."  
  
"Wow! The Sandbar!"  
  
"Yeah, problem is I already agreed to watch my cousin Jordy on the 3rd."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I was wondering if you could recommend a babysitter that would work cheaply but has references."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Can I get back to you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"OK" Willow hung up.  
  
"OK, Willow spill. Did I hear the word 'Sandbar'? Even in L. A., I heard of the Sandbar." The Sandbar was a club just outside of Santa Barbara. Originally catering to surfers, It had evolved into a hot hangout for teens and young adults featuring live entertainment both popular bands and up and coming talents."  
  
"Yeah, the Dingoes have a gig there."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And Oz asked me if I could find a babysitter for his cousin."  
  
"Oh!" said Buffy disappointed.  
  
"Buffy, it's not like I could go, even if I were asked. My parents don't seem to pay much attention any more but if I were to leave town, they'd notice. You should see how my mother reacts whenever I bring home a field trip permission slip."  
  
"It's not like you'd be alone."  
  
"No, I'd just be with a bunch of male musicians and girl groupies. And drugs that's one thing that they're stil hyper about."  
  
"Oh yeah, because they did all that stuff in the 60s."  
  
"The 70's, Buffy. Our parents are the 'Dazed and Confused' generation. They came of age just when the drug scene got ugly. They wanted to be from the 60s." Willow paused. "I remembered when I discovered my parents were not actually at Woodstock. It was first time I was disillusioned."  
  
"Like finding out there was no ummm Easter Bunny."  
  
"Easter is Christian Holiday too, Buffy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, the resurrection the Christ. We celebrate the Passover."  
  
"OK, I really didn't want to get into deep theological discussion. So what are you going to do about Oz's request."  
  
"It'd be a shame for him to miss out on an important gig because he had to babysit. Let me see if I have any old addresses from the old Babysitters Club."  
  
"Babysitters Club?"  
  
"Well it wasn't quite like the books. We didn't solve mysteries or anything. It was more like a union/referral service."   
  
"Wait a minute did you say we?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I used to do quite a bit of babysitting."  
  
"Really. Why don't you any more?"  
  
"It's not like I really needed the money, and helping you fight the forces of evil seemed more fulfilling and exciting."  
  
"Willow, you have a golden opportunity here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you see? If you help him, he'll feel obligated to you. Plus you get a chance to pump his relatives for info. What's not to love."  
  
"Sounds kind of sneaky."  
  
"All's fair!"  
  
"You have for your references. Now Call Oz Back."  
*****  
"Hello, Maureen Osborne? I'm Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"Oh yes, you're the girl Daniel recommended. I must warn you that little Jordan can be a hellraiser."  
  
"Yeah, Oz told me. Umm what's he like? I mean with you guys. I mean Oz."  
  
"I remember him before the hair dye and the nails, when he was just Danny. One of the most polite, considerate, and well-behaved children. At the time, it was thought I couldn't have kids. I frequently wished he was mine."  
  
"He's not that bad. I mean for a rock 'n' roller, he's still pretty nice."  
  
"Oh, don't misread me. Devon's largely had a positive influence on Daniel. It's nice to see him so confident and doing something he loves."  
  
"He's had confidence problems?" asked a surrrised Willow.  
  
"Willow, Daniel is a very sensitive young man. Unfortunately, emotional displays have never been encouraged in my sister-in-law's house. But when he opens his heart to someone, he gives wholeheatedly. Willow, please don't hurt him."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Here's a number where Ken & I can be reached in an emergency."  
******  
"Willow, They came you an emergency number. Why didn't you use it?" asked Buffy.  
  
"That's an emergency number for if something bad happens to Jordy. They had hydrogen peroxide and bandages. So I figured I'd be fine."  
  
"Willow, you had to get stitches. That's not fine. How did it happen anyway?"  
  
"Jordy didn't want to go to bed at the time. I used every method I could think of. But he was very stubborn. Finally I attempted to tire him out by tickling him and that's when this happened."  
  
  
"Anyway, I figured they'd be home soon. No sense leaving Jordy unsupervised while going to the hospital."  
  
Buffy turned to face the new arrival. "Xander, Willow's fine. There was no need to come."  
  
"Especially, since it's still dark out," added Willow.  
  
"And Angelus is out there," said Buffy.  
  
"Look when my friend is in the hospital, I come see. I mean you're here."  
  
"I'm the slayer."  
  
"Does Oz know about this?" asked Xander.   
  
"No, no sense distracting him from his gig," said Willow.  
  
"If you ask me, Willow. You've learned something important here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. If this kid's a biter, then think how bad his cousin must be."  
  
Willow put on her resolve face. "Do you want me to tell Buffy all the things you did at Jordy's age." Xander backed down.  
  
Amused, Buffy said "OK, I'm walking you both home."  
****  
The next morning Willow woke to the phone ringing. "Hello."  
  
"Willow, did I wake you?"  
  
"Oh no, Oz. I was just getting up anyway. How's the gig?"  
  
"Great. Devon's in heaven. Willow, I heard. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Don't worry about me. The docs stitched me up and gave me a clean bill of health."  
  
"I feel like this is my fault."  
  
"Hey, it's no big deal. It's just a bandage. The good part is that Cordelia can't even make fun of it, because I know she's dating Xander."  
  
"You're not in pain, are you?"  
  
"Hey forget who I am? I help fight monsters, steal weapons from the military, and take down demons with rocket launchers."  
  
"I seem to remember that we had cleanup detail."  
  
"Even so. Do you think something like a little bite is going to faze me. Just remember one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your cousin does not like to be tickled."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
END  
  
  
So what do you think? 


End file.
